Republic City Police Department
by Earthandair1890
Summary: A Collection of stories that follows a progretion about Saikhan and Lin as detectives. It's mostly like every new chapter is a new case along with some big moments that I think happened. sorry it will not be sailin,but slightly Linzin. rated T for safe


So This is my take on Lin's time at the RCPD before she became cheif, I noticed that not a lot of fics have her as a detective so I though why not enjoy

* * *

"Lin in my office, NOW," Toph Bei Fong's voice boomed over the bustle of the police department. Around 15 yards away, the chief's daughter, Lin, got up from her desk and swiftly made her way to her mother's office. Everyone watched as the click-clacking of her shoes was the only sound echoing through the department. Despite Lin's young age of 32 she had already climbed her way up the ranks to detective, and shortly after head detective. She also had earned at lot of respect and seniority at the department.

She quickly ducked into the room, knowing not to keep her mother waiting if she wanted to make it through the day without being screamed at. The first thing Lin's eyes made contact with was a man probably in his early twenties sitting in the leftmost chair facing her mother's desk.

_Oh my god, mom is going to reassign me to another rookie, god I hate rookies, _Lin complained in her head as her mother shut the door and made her way to her desk. Still hovering, Lin refused to sit until her mother gave the ok; she was not in the mood to get switched to another parking meter case, which has been a punishment before.

"Lin, you may take a seat," Chief's Bei Fong's voice, still booming, like always, said as she as well took a seat in her very expensive leather chair.

"Lin, I would like you to meet Saikhan, he has just passed the detective's exam as has transferred from Omashu. He is a highly trained metal bender with four years of experience on the Omashu police force," Toph explained raising a hand to the man.

_So I was right, great, this will be fun, _Lin said in her head with a sarcastic tone, giving a curt nod towards Saikhan, not saying a word.

"Given his skill set, he has a lot of potential, and I would like you Lin, acting in your duties as head detective," a pause from the chief, "give him a basic training, and eventually work towards becoming your full time partner."

"With all due respect chief," Lin started, glancing at Saikhan again, "you know I work solo."

Saikhan didn't seem taken aback by Lin's comment, and just kept staring at the chief, still without one word out of him. Chief Bei Fong, however, was very furious with Lin's claim.

She stood up and slammed a hand on her desk, "I believe what you should be saying is, you _used_ to work solo, but the consultant manager along with other detectives, have expressed their worry for you, and I full heartily agree with them that it's time that you finally get assigned a partner!" Toph bellowed to her daughter.

"We made a deal, if I become a detective, I would not be assigned a partner!" Lin snapped at her mother also rising from her seat.

An uncomfortable Saikhan shifted in his chair. When he first came to Republic city, he couldn't wait to get started in the new police department. He would no longer have to deal with being one of the lowest ranking officers; he was finally a detective, starting with a fresh start. But when Toph Bei Fong pulled him into her office and went over all rules and regulations, he began to become slightly hesitant and his dreams slowly slipped out of reality. Worst of all was being paired with the chief's daughter, the wild spontaneous, stubborn and hard ass, Lin. He knew right when the chief mentioned his partner situation, that all of his hopes would soon be demolished. But when the 32 year old walked into the room, not only did he start to gain his confidence back, he realized that he was here and he was going to make it through the fight to becoming even more high ranked.

The argument continued between daughter and mother as the chief droned it on, "Deals are made to be broken! You need to understand that this is only for your, and his," another hand motion to Saikhan, "safety."

"I get that Chief!" Lin admitted, "But I can manage on my own."

"Lin, if you got hurt in pursuit, no one would know and you could die, and is that worth spearing the social aspect of the job, I just want you to be safe!" Toph yelled. Thank god the door was closed or those three would've had major problems trying to explain that fight to their co-workers.

Lin sat back down in her defeat, finally realizing where her mother was coming from; after all she was all her mother had. "I'm sorry chief, I forgot that I could be a hazard," Lin apologized in a small voice.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Toph said

"But I don't understand why I have to be paired with a rookie?" Lin complained, trying in every way possible to get out of training a rookie.

Toph snorted, rolling her eyes, "If you think you're getting out of training a rookie think again, Saikhan is your new partner whether you like it or not." She turned to Saikhan, "I am sorry we have been taking like you aren't even in the room."

"It's quite alright Chief, I can understand where Head Detective Bei Fong is coming from," Saikahn's deep voice said in the up most sincerity.

Lin snorted, making the chief try to send her a dirty look, to tell her to cut the crap.

"Alright, you two have ten minutes in my office to get to know one another, because you two will be spending a lot of time together," She got up from her desk while Lin returned a dirty look, "have fun, I will be back when you're time is up." With that Toph opened the glass door slipped put side and left the two to talk in piece.

Saikhan was just as uncomfortable as he could sense Lin was, he opened his mouth to make a comment just as Lin cut him off, "If you think I'm happy to work with you, you are dead wrong," she stood out of her chair and made circles around Saikhan, "If you think you're all that because now you're in Republic City, you better get that thought right out of your head, because where you are sitting right now, is a living hell, and I'm going to make it much more harder for you," She shoved her face in his area to prove a point, "and if you think this is going to be a walk in the park, well buddy you better run back to Omashu, because this is Republic City, You have to earn respect here," Saikhan gulped as Lin waved a finger at him, "Including mine."

Ending her terrifying speech with that she quickly exited the office, leaving a shaking Saikhan alone, trembling and practically drowning in his own regrets.

* * *

So how was it, I just typed this when I woke up in a cold sweat and this idea came to me. More chapters on the way


End file.
